Jane Rizzoli Runs on Dunkin
by shallow-seas-we-sail
Summary: Prompted from TextsFromMaura. Maura gets coffee and donuts and gets a little spontaneous. PWP. M for language and adult content. Rizzles implied.


**A/N: thank you all for the follows and reviews! I'm happy to see everyone is liking these little fics! This is my first time writing any fic, so I'm totally stoked by all the feedback I've gotten!**

**EDIT: I have gone back and fixed the GLARING grammatical errors there were originally I am so sorry for that. I've been writing from my wife's iPad and that is no simple task let-me-tell-you. The auto-correct and spell check on that thing is _horrible_. **

Maura chewed her thumb lightly as she rounded the corner to Jane's street. She was convinced the cashier at Dunkin Donuts would know what she was doing; she was convinced that it was written all over her face. Or what if he had X-ray vision? Maura scoffed, xray vision isnt a possible human evolutionary skill, but if it was, he would had been given quite the show under Maura's coat none the less.

She was parking now and her heart was drumming wildy in her chest. So loud that she could hear it in her ears and a slight panic began to wash over her. What if Jane thinks this is completely ridiculous? What if spontaneous Maura is TOO spontaneous? She surprised even herself this morning with the idea of sauntering up to Jane's front door and seducing the Detective; whispering to Jane as she pressed closely against her and removed her coat that maybe, just maybe, today should be a personal day for the both of them.

The small fantasy restored Maura's confidence, and gathering up their coffee and box of donuts, stepped out of her car and made her way up to Jane's apartment.

At the door, Maura found herself pausing again: 'No.' She chastised herself. 'This is sexy. Do this.' Flipping her hair, Maura straightened her shoulders and knocked. There was a brief pause and then she heard the latch click, and the door open.

Jane smiled, and then her eyes widened. "Coffee!" she exclaimed, taking the cup out of the smaller woman's hand and giving her a quick kiss as Maura made her way into the apartment. "I also brought donuts." Maura said, lifting the small box and shaking it.

Jane took a sip of her coffee, "Mmm. You know the way to a girls heart." She smiled and set the box on the counter just as Jane came behind her and pressed against her, one arm wrapping around her waist, while the other fished through the box taking out a glazed donut. Maura placed her hands over Jane's and held her close, before feeling Jane nuzzle into her hair. "Love you. I just gotta grab my jacket." And gave her a kiss before pulling away and disappearing to her room.

Maura took a deep breath. 'Now.' She pulled lightly on the knot around her waist and pulled open the coat. The cool air hit her flushed and very naked body just as she heard Jane coming around the corner. "Maura, have you seen my ke-"

The half eaten donut that was hanging from her mouth dropped as Maura watched Jane's jaw almost literally hit the floor. She rolled back her shoulders and let the coat completely fall. Maura cocked her head to the side and a seductive smile spread across her lips. She had rendered the very loud and very talkative brunette speechless.

Jane felt the room suddenly grow very warm, and that feeling quickly spread over her body, and before she knew it she had covered the distance of the living room quickly and had Maura pressed tightly against her, her lips crashing into the smaller woman's. There was no subtly to what either wanted. There was just want. It was strong and carnal, and fuck if Jane's brain hadn't stopped functioning once she saw a very naked Maura Isles in her living room in a pair of Fuck Me pumps.

Jane hands grabbed at Maura's back, pulling her close as humanly possible, then ran down to the swell of ass, cupping her and lifting her up. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist, and let out a mixture of a yelp and a moan when she felt herself being sat down on the cool marble of Jane's counter top. Her legs wrapped tightly around the taller women, anchoring Jane in place as their mouths fought each other. Maura felt Jane bite down sharply on her bottom lip, and pull back. Both women caught the others gaze as Maura felt Jane's hand ghosting up her back until it became entangled in her hair, and with a slight tug, Maura found herself giving into the request, tilting her head to expose her neck and arching her back, causing her to scoot forward just slightly on the counter, and causing the growing ache she was feeling to brush against the cool metal of Jane's belt buckle.

Jane's mouth sucked and nipped at neck in front of her. Letting out the slightest groans as she felt the honey blonde begin to writhe and grind against her. And damn if she wasn't sure her pants were ruined, but what the fuck did it matter; work was so far in the rear view at this point, Jane would happily take the write up.

Her hand wound tighter in the blondes hair as her left hand trailed from Maura's hip to her inner thigh, before lightly running the length of her, hitting the most sensitive spot on her body, causing her hips to buck against Jane, and her arms shoot up to Jane's neck and pull her close as she felt herself being filled.

Spontaneous Maura was a hit, and somewhere in the still functioning part of her brain, she made the effort to store away that she should do this more often. But the thought was quickly pushed away when Jane pulled her mouth to hers, and in a desperate need to feel grounded, Maura kissed her hard, and pressed her forehead to the taller woman's. Jane's hand continued to move quickly, building Maura up to a crescendo that she felt was taking over her body. Their breaths were ragged, and Maura felt her body tighten, she caught Jane's eyes, and her mouth fell open in a silent scream as her back arched and her head fell back, all while Jane's ministrations never lost beat. The waves in her body crashed hard, until finally she felt herself lean back, Jane's arm sliding down from her head to her back for support until she found herself laying on Jane's kitchen counter, hair sprawled, and breathing heavily, and found Jane in very similar state with her head laying on her chest.

"Personal day?" Jane grumbled into the space between Maura's breasts.

"Absolutely."


End file.
